


Un día como otro cualquiera

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Undercover Missions, slash or heavy bromance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un nuevo caso, una operación como infiltrados y algunas situaciones divertidas.</p><p>Este fic salió como producto de la actividad del amigo invisible de la comunidad de Hawaii en Español de LiveJournal de hace ya tres años,o así y es otro de esos que tenía sin publicar aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un día como otro cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, sólo me divierto un ratito a su costa…
> 
> Advertencias: No sé si hay Spoiler o no, sí se mencionan hechos de la 2º temporada, pero nada que fastidie ningún capítulo.

  
El detective Daniel Williams no pudo evitar el gruñido que salió de sus labios. Se suponía que iba a recoger a Grace y pasar con ella el resto del día. Por supuesto, el gobernador Denning, que no debía tener vida propia, añadió para sí, tenía que escoger ese momento para organizar una visita improvisada en la que quería a todo el equipo presente. Dejo a su pequeña en su oficina y se dirigió al despacho de Steve, donde los demás le esperaban.

-Ah, señor Williams, pase- dijo el gobernador...pues claro que iba a pasar, ese era el despacho de Steve, nunca había necesitado permiso para entrar en él-. Lamento molestarle en su tarde libre.

Danny se mordió la lengua para no decir algo de lo que se pudiese arrepentir. Cerró la puerta tras él y encaró al hombre, que le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e intriga. Sin comprender, el rubio miró a sus compañeros. Kono estaba roja, como aguantando la risa, Chin le miraba sonriente y Steve... él tenía esa expresión suya tan característica en la que parecía morirse de ganas de comentar algo terriblemente divertido pero no lo podía hacer porque estaba el gobernador y había que comportarse.

Buscó consuelo en Lori, para darse cuenta que esta le hacía señales desesperadas. Frunció el ceño sin comprender hasta que, de pronto, su vista se posó en lo que llevaba colgado al hombro.

Hanna Montana... Acababa de presentarse a una reunión con el gobernador con una maldita mochila de Hanna Montana al hombro. Notando como su rostro enrojecía por momentos, el policía señaló la puerta.

-Esto...yo...voy a devolverle esto a mi hija-musitó antes de escabullirse. Sus amigos apretaban los labios para no estallar mientras Denning asentía, comprensivo.

 

                                               

* * *

 

La reunión transcurrió sin ningún incidente más. Habían recibido una denuncia de la directora de un prestigioso colegio privado de la Isla de Kaua`i. Al parecer, habían desaparecido varios alumnos y se sospechaba del personal del centro.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería actuar de forma encubierta. Steve y Danny se infiltrarían entre los profesores y tratarían de averiguar la mayor cantidad de datos posible. El resto del equipo les ayudaría desde el cuartel general.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que vaya contigo?- le preguntó Danny a Steve una vez se hubieron quedado solos en el despacho. El líder de la unidad le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Por qué no iba a querer? Somos compañeros…

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No sé- musitó, un poco avergonzado de manifestar en voz alta lo que había estado poblando sus pensamientos desde hacía bastante-. Tal vez es mejor que lleves a Lori, seguro que te viene mejor, con eso de que hace perfiles… o incluso a Joe White… últimamente pasáis mucho tiempo juntos…

-¿Estás… celoso, Danny?

-¿Celoso? No… simplemente sé que no he sido la mejor de las compañías estos días…

La realidad golpeó al SEAL, su amigo había abandonado su sueño de recuperar a su familia para sacarlo de la cárcel, había localizado a Joe… y sólo Dios sabía cómo lo había hecho. Ahora estaba en esa isla, separado de su hija, tras ver cómo sus sueños de volver a tener a su familia se rompían en pedazos y… ¿Qué hacía él? Tomar café con Lori Weston, ir por ahí con Joe, e incluso cuestionar a su amigo en sus decisiones policiales… a pesar de que al final siempre resultaban acertadas, como en el caso de las monedas… si no es por el rubio, no hubiesen sabido que no eran lo que ellos creían…

-Danny… Lo siento muchísimo…

Su amigo le dirigió una mirada cargada de amargura, como si estuviese a punto de venirse abajo, como si todas las emociones que había tratado de mantener a raya saliesen de repente. Steve se acercó a él con la intención de darle un abrazo…

-¡Chicos!- la voz de Chin al otro lado de la puerta les detuvo- Ya está todo listo.

Ambos suspiraron y salieron de la oficina.

Este caso vendría bien para recuperar tiempo perdido, se prometió Steve.

 

                                       

* * *

 

-¿Por qué tienes que ir tú con los pequeños?- preguntó el SEAL mientras conducía sin apartar la vista de la carretera. La tormenta tropical había escogido el preciso instante en que llegaron a la isla para desatarse.

-Pues porque claramente se me dan mejor los niños pequeños- dijo el rubio-. Tú estarás mejor con las adolescentes, estás más acostumbrado a dar órdenes y te harán más caso… además, las niñas estarán demasiado ocupadas babeando como para darte problemas.

Steve levantó una ceja, divertido.

-¿Babeando?

-Sí, babeando. Dudo mucho que entre sus profesores haya habido alguno con tu… tan… tan… Bueno, da igual.

-¿Tan qué?- al moreno realmente le estaba divirtiendo aquello.

-¿Necesitas que yo te lo diga? Ya lo sabes, tan atractivo, imponente… lo que sea. ¿Qué pasa con la lluvia, acaso no va a parar nunca?

-¿Estás cambiando de tema?

-Humm… no. No hay más que decir sobre eso.

-¿Me consideras guapo?

-Oh, venga, Steve… ¿en serio pretendes que yo alimente tu ya desmesurado ego?

-¿Alimentar mi qué? Perdona, pero yo no tengo un “desmesurado ego”

-Por supuesto que no…

-No uses ese tono conmigo.

-¡Eh! Reserva esa frase para tus futuros alumnos y no me hables así a mí, Steven.

-Eres tú el que me insulta.

…

-Es que no entiendo por qué siempre me acusas de ser un narcisista.

…

-Danny…

-Aparca ahí. Hemos rodeado el edificio tres veces y no parece que vaya a haber ningún sitio más cerca del colegio.

-Has vuelto a hacerlo- se quejó Steve-. Has vuelto a cambiar de tema…

-No sé de qué me hablas, en serio, ¿no va a dejar de llover?

El capitán de fragata no pudo continuar con la charla, porque Danny continuaba con sus quejas sobre las islas, sobre su calor y sobre sus días de incesante lluvia. La única ventaja de las tormentas tropicales era que no hacía frío.

-¿No te gusta caminar bajo la lluvia? Hay quien dice que es romántico- dijo Steve con una sonrisita.

-Eso lo dice la gente que vive en lugares donde no llueve. Además, solo es romántico si tienes un paraguas que empleas como excusa para abrazar a una linda señorita…- tan enfrascado estaba en su propia parrafada, que no se percató del camión que pasaba a más velocidad de la debida sobre el enorme charco que se había formado justo delante del semáforo en donde los dos amigos esperaban para cruzar. Steve sí que lo vio, y retrocedió a tiempo mientras el detective Williams recibía su segunda ducha del día… tercera si se tenía en cuenta la condenada lluvia.

El capitán Mcgarrett intentó contener la risa por respeto a su amigo… pero no lo consiguió, mucho menos cuando éste continuó sus quejas sobre el asfaltado de la isla y de que era increíble que en un sitio donde llueve tanto se formasen semejantes charcos.

Más cómico era que ese día Danny había querido parecer profesional y volver a la corbata con camisa… blanca.

Con razón, cuando la directora les presentó como los dos nuevos profesores, el rubio se ganó tantas o más miradas de apreciación como Steve, quien se lo estaba pasando realmente bien observando las distintas tonalidades de rojo que iba adquiriendo su amigo cada vez que alguna de las profesoras- y un par de profesores también- le dirigía una mirada de aprobación.

El marine se encargaría de dar clase de Educación Física mientras que Danny iría con los más pequeñitos.

-Simplemente procura no quitarte la camiseta en medio de una clase, no queremos tener que atender a un montón de profesoras y alumnas desmayadas- le comentó Danny mientras se dirigían en coche a la casa que les había prestado uno de los múltiples primos de Kono y Chin.   _“Te lo digo en serio, Steve, están planeando la dominación mundial. Primero se apoderarán de las islas y luego del mundo entero”_

-¿Y eso me lo dice  _Míster “camiseta mojada”_  ?

-¿Te ha dicho alguien que eras gracioso? Si lo hizo, era claramente para llevarte a su cama, porque no lo eres.

El capitán le dirigió una sonrisa afectada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, les esperaba una enorme cesta de fruta a modo de bienvenida _“Podría mostrarme más agradecido si no la hubiesen llenado de piñas, Steven”._

Chin les acababa de enviar por e-mail toda la información que habían conseguido sobre los trabajadores del centro y sobre los alumnos desaparecidos. No parecían tener a ningún profesor en común con lo que, o el personal docente estaba libre de culpa, o buscaban otros métodos para elegir a sus víctimas.

 

                                        

* * *

 

-Cuando me dijiste que querías a los pequeños, imaginé que era por tu amor por los niños.

-Pues claro. ¿Por qué iba a ser si no?

-No sé por ahí hay unas cuantas profesoras suspirando por _el_ _“adorable profesor de preescolar”. “Es taaan duulcee”_ -dijo impostando la voz para que sonase como una mujer.

-¿Celoso porque no todas las mujeres del centro besan el suelo por donde pisas?

-Estamos aquí para trabajar, Danny.

-Y eso hago… es más, no era yo quien se estaba tomando un café con una atractiva pelirroja hace tres horas.

-Trataba de ser amable.

-Ya.

-Y tú tenías que dar una clase.

-Por supuesto.

Un grupo de alumnas pasó a su lado y comenzó a cuchichear.

-Además, estaba intentando sacar información- dijo el SEAL acercándose mucho al rubio para que sólo éste le escuchase.

Las niñas volvieron a susurrar.

En ese momento apareció la pelirroja que les dirigió una mirada confusa.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo? Sólo quería invitarte a comer- dijo dirigiéndose a Steve.

-No, por supuesto que no interrumpes- contestó Danny algo molesto-. Ve a comer, ve.

-Pero Danny,¿y tú?

-Yo me haré algo, tu sigue “siendo amable”- dijo marchándose.

-Espero que no se haya molestado.

-No, claro que no.

-¡Hombre! ¡Daniel!- el profesor que había ojeado al rubio de arriba abajo aquel primer día apareció en el pasillo-. ¿Cómo ha ido ese primer día?

El rubio miró a Steve, pidiéndole ayuda. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era un profesor que lo acosase.

Steve le sonrió, divertido.

Danny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues ha ido muy bien- contestó algo desganado.

-¿Te apetece que comamos juntos?

-Mira que bien- dijo Steve con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara- así no comerás solo.

“Te odio” vocalizó el policía cuando sólo su compañero pudo verlo. Éste le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

           

                                                           

* * *

-¿Cómo ha ido tu cita?- le preguntó el SEAL esa tarde.

-Pues estupendamente, Michael es una persona encantadora. Hemos pasado una velada muy agradable.

Danny se alejó sonriendo después de ver la expresión confusa de su amigo.

                                          

* * *

Después de varios días dedicando sus horas libres a observar a los empleados de aquel centro y a tratar de conseguir información que les llevase directos a alguna pista. Lo único que habían conseguido había sido descartar gente, cosa que no era del todo malo, ya que habían conseguido reducir la lista de sospechosos.

Chin les había llamado, Kamekona les había hablado de una red de adopciones ilegales. Tal vez por ahí pudiesen indagar.

 

                                     

* * *

 

Muchas veces en que no tenía nada que hacer, ninguna clase que dar ni gente a la que investigar, Steve se entretenía observando a su compañero con los niños.

Ese día era particularmente divertido, pues uno de los pequeños se dedicaba a seguir al policía por toda el aula mientras éste trataba de arrimar las sillas a las paredes para dejar el centro del aula libre para alguna actividad.

-Necesito que salgas de ahí, Makani…- decía el detective mientras el crío se apartaba sin dejar de hablar ni siquiera para tomar aire. Danny suspiró y Steve le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha. Así se sentía él la mayoría de las veces.

-Ese Makani acabará conmigo un día- le comentó el rubio en cuanto acabó la clase y se reunió con él-. Nunca he visto a nadie capaz de soltar tal cantidad de palabras por segundo.

-¿En serio?- El SEAL no dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

-¿Yo? Nada, tal vez yo sí conozca a alguien con esa cualidad.

El detective le dirigió una mirada cargada de sospecha. Luego decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos vigilar a los empleados del comedor.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Ellos están en contacto con los niños, los conocen bastante bien.

-¿Y el conserje?

-También he pensado en él, pero no me parece un secuestrador.

El moreno se dijo a sí mismo que esta vez no cuestionaría la intuición de su compañero.

-Bueno, habrá que averiguar lo máximo posible sobre esta gente, entonces.

 

                                    

* * *

 

Steve se encontraba en una de las aulas, enseñando anatomía muscular a los alumnos, cuando un Daniel Williams, con aspecto de enfadado dio unos suaves golpes en el cristal de la puerta y le hizo una seña para que saliese.

El SEAL suspiró sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

-Repasad bien los músculos de la espalda- dijo- vengo ahora.

Los alumnos susurraron entre ellos mientras el profesor salía.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces por aquí?- dijo con inocencia fingida.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Que qué hago aquí?- repitió el rubio agitando las manos- ¿En serio necesitas que te lo diga?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Pues es que resulta que _alguien_ se ha colado en la casa del conserje y se ha puesto a revolver entre sus cosas… Y espero que ese  _alguien_  se haya puesto guantes y tenga una razón lógica para haberlo hecho porque eso es ilegal y nos pueden apartar del caso… y ¿de qué serviría entonces?

-¡Claro que me he puesto guantes, Danny, no soy tan descuidado!

 _Ups…_  

-¡Ajá! Sabía que habías sido tú.

-Quería descartarlo del todo, Danny. Tenías razón, no parece que fuese él.

-¿Y por qué no te cuelas en las casas de todos los profesores de paso?

-La casa del conserje está cerca.

 _-“La casa del conserje está cerca”_ **-**  imitó el rubio aún enfurecido-. Da igual cuánto me esfuerce por que hagas las cosas bien, ¿verdad? Siempre acabarás haciéndolo todo a tu manera.

-Es más rápida- dijo el SEAL con una sonrisa, no iba a negar que echaba de menos aquellas discusiones.

-No tienes remedio- el rubio pareció contagiarse un poco de aquel sentimiento y se calmó un poco- Vuelve a tu clase- dijo-Y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro, esto no queda así.

La sonrisa de Steve se hizo más grande.

 

                                                             

* * *

 

-No tenéis ni idea de la última ocurrencia de los alumnos- les dijo la pelirroja en cuanto entraron en la Sala de Profesores.

Los dos hombres se miraron e hicieron un gesto de negativa.

-Pues creen que estáis… que sois…

-Creen que sois pareja- dijo Michael impaciente por las vueltas que parecía darle su compañera. Ni que fuese tan complicado. No lo dijo, pero el profesor compartía el sentimiento con los alumnos, no hacía falta nada más que ver las miradas que le dirigía Steve a él cada vez que se acercaba al atractivo rubio.

-¿No os parece gracioso?- dijo la pelirroja rezando para no haber estado haciendo el ridículo en sus intentos de conquistar al moreno.

Danny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero, con su rapidez ninja, Steve le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y emitió un gran suspiro.

-Pues esperamos que no os moleste… la verdad es que ya estábamos hartos de fingir, _¿verdad  amor mío?_

Danny era un policía experto, y muy versado en eso de improvisar situaciones, pero aquello igual era excesivo. Le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Veréis, es que Danny es muy tímido, y eso de las demostraciones públicas le da algo de vergüenza, pero está intentando superarlo- continuaba el SEAL mirando a su amigo con cariño y acercándolo todavía más a él.

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Vergüenza? No soy yo el que necesita un curso de interacción social. Y me alegraría mucho que dejases de apoyarte en mí, pedazo de gigante, hasta donde yo sé, no soy ningún mueble.

La sonrisa de Steve se ensanchó, sabía que, si querían aparentar ser pareja, sólo tenía que provocar una discusión, por algo todo el mundo les preguntaba cuánto llevaban casados.

-Oh, Dios… es cierto- musitó la pelirroja avergonzada. Michael sonreía alegre.

                                                  

* * *

-¿Y cuánto lleváis juntos?- Michael los había arrastrado a la cafetería, se encontraban en la barra y Steve parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo inventándose una historia de amor. Mientras, Danny esperaba que se presentase el momento adecuado.

-Pues un año y poco- Steve miró a su amigo, ahora no estaba mintiendo.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-Eso,  _“cielo"_ , diles cómo nos conocimos- se burló Danny esperando una versión romántica de “estábamos en el garaje de mi padre apuntándonos con nuestras pistolas”

-Bueno. Un día lo vi con los niños y supe que era el hombre de mi vida.

El policía se atragantó con el café.

-Ya lo decían muchas profesoras, que un hombre tan dulce con los niños sólo podía ser gay.

Eso no ayudó en nada al pobre detective, que seguía tosiendo.

-Sí, es adorable.

¿Se notaría mucho si le daba una patada a Steve?

Por suerte, la cocinera apareció con un vaso de agua para el rubio.

-De hecho, dado mi amor por los niños, estamos pensando en adoptar, queremos tener un montón de hijos, pero como este tipo de relaciones no están aún muy bien vistas, no sabemos bien cómo hacerlo.- dijo después de beber.

Steve se volvió a su amigo, sorprendido, pero cuando vio la expresión de dos de los camareros, sonrió.

-Bueno, hay que retomar la jornada- continuó Michael mirando su reloj.

-Sí, me voy a dar clase…- Steve se inclinó hacia Danny y le dio un casto beso en la frente- Nos vemos luego,  _amor_.

Era el momento de la venganza. El SEAL se volvió sorprendido y completamente ruborizado tras notar una palmada en su trasero.

Danny le miraba con una sonrisita triunfal.

-Te echaré de menos,  _querido_ , seguiré trabajando en eso de las demostraciones públicas.

Cuando el moreno entró en el aula, aún seguía con aquella absurda sonrisa en la cara.

                                        

* * *

-He de reconocer que ha sido todo un éxito.- Dijo Danny al entrar en la casa, Steve le esperaba en el sofá con los papeles relacionados con el caso esparcidos por la mesa de café.

-¿Y esa camiseta?

-Oh, Makani se ha puesto enfermo y decidió compartir su comida con mi camisa.

Steve no pudo ocultar una mueca de disgusto.

-¿En serio quieres que tengamos hijos?- dijo.

-A veces eres tan gracioso que no comprendo por qué no te dedicas a ello, Mcgarret.

El SEAL sonrió.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado esa camiseta?

-Michael me la dio…-Nueva expresión de disconformidad en el rostro del Marine- después de que Margaret se lanzase sobre mí para quitarme la camisa sucia.

Ahora el moreno sonrió imaginándose a la buena señora, con sus cincuenta y muchos años abalanzándose sobre su compañero.

-Me pudiste haber llamado.

-Lo iba a hacer, pero Michael me dio esto y dijo que no había necesidad de molestar a mi _novio._

-Ya, por supuesto, como que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No has visto cómo te mira?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Mcgarrett?

-Pues de que… y todas esas preguntas… y… simplemente olvídalo.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar algo si no tengo ni idea de lo que me dices?- suspiró el policía- ¿Qué hay de cena?

-No he hecho nada, me puse con esto al llegar y…- se excusó el Marine.

-Al final va a tener razón Michael cuando dice que no me tratas como me merezco- bromeó el rubio con tono afectado y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Michael de una vez?- protestó el SEAL, visiblemente molesto- He estado trabajando en el caso.

-Hablando de eso- el detective se detuvo y se dio la vuelta- Mira lo que encontré en mi casillero.

Le tendió una nota, un anónimo en donde se le citaba esa misma noche en una cafetería para hablar de la adopción.

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo no me lo has dicho antes?

-Empecé a contártelo, pero me interrumpiste con tus preguntas acerca de la camiseta y me despisté.

-¿Te despistaste?

-Sí, perdí el hilo porque trataba de entender al ninja pirado con el que trabajo, que mascullaba cosas bastante incoherentes.

-No mascullaba cosas incoherentes, Danny, simplemente…- Steve estiró un brazo, como si de repente tuviese la necesidad de agarrar a su compañero y hacerle ver que se preocupaba por él.

El teléfono sonó.

-Debe ser Chin, le dejé un mensaje diciéndole que teníamos novedades y que te llamase a ti, que yo tenía poca batería-comentó el rubio, que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

Steve volvió al salón sin dejar de refunfuñar hasta que cogió el teléfono.

                                      

* * *

A partir de ahí todo fue como la seda, llegaron a la cafetería y consiguieron que el contacto les contase quiénes eran los implicados en la red de adopciones ilegales.

-¿Tenías que atarlo a la verja aquella?

-Si no lo hacía se escaparía.

-¿Y amenazarlo con aquel rottweiler furioso? ¿Por cierto, de dónde lo sacaste?

-Era de la casa, sólo tuve que atar al hombre relativamente cerca- Steve lo explicaba como si aquello fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Con razón tú estabas al otro lado… Estás loco, Steve, eso… eso es allanamiento de morada y maltrato policial.

-El único que estaba en la propiedad era el sospechoso, Danny.

-Pobrecito, estaba muerto de miedo, Steve, creí que le iba a dar un ataque de ansiedad o algo peor. Es más, creo que el ataque de ansiedad casi me da a mí.

-Confesó, y gracias a él ahora estamos a punto de detener a los secuestradores.

                                               

* * *

La redada fue un éxito, e incluso consiguieron que no hubiese heridos, lo que para Danny fue un logro. Entre los implicados en los secuestros se encontraban dos camareros y el propio Michael, algo que no dejó de sorprender al rubio.

-Te dije que no era de fiar- le dijo Steve con autosuficiencia.

-A ti te caía mal por otros motivos, Steve.

-¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

-¿En serio necesitas que te lo diga?

El SEAL iba a contestar, pero, en lugar de eso, simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente los azules ojos de su compañero. Dio un paso adelante, era ahora, o nunca.

Esta vez fue Lori la que los llamó, había que devolver a los niños a sus casas, y comenzar los trámites para traer de vuelta a los que ya habían sido dados en adopción.

-Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer- fue lo único que dijo Danny antes de comenzar a caminar.

El SEAL observó a su amigo alejarse, sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez en otro momento…


End file.
